ATl Mini-Season 3 *EXTENDED*
The Mini-Season ATl Mini-Season 3 Names MINI-------------------FULL--------------HY-EX Amy--------------------Karen Bertram----------------Lester Cassidy---------------Marisa Delmar----------------Nate Elaine-----------------Ophelia Flynn------------------Patrick Gert--------------------Riley Hector-----------------Sergio Ileana-----------------Tammy Justin Other Seasons with these Names The same list will accompany the next season, which will be an extended version, and will also be a hyper-extended version. Heading This is the full season of Mini-Season 3 in the Atlantic Basin. 19 storms formed in the basin this year. Systems Amy- 65mph A rare Late April Tropical Storm reaching peak intensity a few days after it formed. Amy formed in the Florida coast of the Gulf of Mexico. Amy hit near Tampa at peak intensity. Minor damage occurred. Bertram- 115mph Another rare system, becoming a May Major. Bertram took a hard hit to the Texas Gulf Coast. Bertram hit with peak winds. Then since Bert didn't travel very far in, the damage was only on the shore. Bert turned and traveled back in the sea and headed towards Florida. Since waters were so warm, Bertram re-achieved C3 major status. Bertram eventually hit Florida near Tampa with 115mph winds. Bert very much worsened damages caused by Amy about a moth earlier. Cassady- 50mph Small storm in open ocean waters that were still cold. Cassidy didn't strengthen much and if it did, it was very slow. Cassady formed also in a higher sheer zone. Delmar- 45mph Edit Delmar formed off the coast of Georgia. Delmar formed where it was still fairly cold and stayed small. The storm brought some high surf and gusty winds to the shore, along with some strong thunderstorms. Deadly rip currents on the claimed at least 4 lives. Elaine 80mph Category 1 Late July hurricane. Elaine formed north of the Caribbean, and tracked North. Elaine peaked off the Carolina coast with 80mph winds. With waters warming up, Elaine was able to slowly strengthen on its way and track further north. Elaine's outer bands reached to the coasts producing heavy rain and thunderstorms to the coastline. high surf and rip tides were also very big problems with the storm. Some places even got some minor storm surge from Elaine. Flynn 65mph A northern storm, Flynn was formed from a severe trough in the open Atlantic. A Severe Delkranistorm wandered the ocean before eventually developing into Tropical Storm Flynn. Since waters were still cool that far north, Flynn remained a tropical storm for about a day before downgrading back to a Delkranistorm. Gert 95mph A small sized hurricane that formed from another severe wave coming off Africa. Gert stayed in the open where it found some warm waters where it strengthened to a C1 storm. When Gert exited the hotspot, she weakened and eventually became a trough that dissipated over Europe. Hector 90mph Hector was small to average sized storm, that formed off the coast of Africa. Hector did not develop into a tropical storm until it was over warm central ocean waters. Water temps were quite warm, but not warm enough to trigger rapid growth. Instead, Hector grew at a near average pace, and achieved a C1 peak in open ocean. Hector eventually weakened as it started moving north over sheer and cold waters of the North Atlantic. Ileana 120mph August Storm that grew quite large, and achieved a c2 peak. Ileana had a weak peak of a tropical storm, before briefly dissipating. A day later Ileana's remnants redeveloped and intensification began. Ileana intensified at an average pace, achieving C2 after a couple of days. After a quick 9 hour peak, Ileana began rapidly weakening as it moved north. Ileana hit Rhode Island on October 11th, as a category 1 hurricane. Justin 75mph Justin formed in mid August in the northern Caribbean Sea. A quick C1 peak occurred early on, and was achieved only 2 days after forming. Justin's day long peak then gave way to a tropical storm rating, in which it kept for a few more days before dissipating off the Florida Coast. EXTENTION! Karen 100mph Gulf of Mexico Storm that stalled over the central portion of the bay. Karen strengthened rather fast and achieved its 100mph peak before hitting central Florida as a C1. Karen did minimal damage to the state. Flooding was the biggest concern from Karen, and many businesses were closed for a few days. Lester 165mph September Cape Verde type storm. Lester formed over the Senegal Coast. As Lester moved west, it strengthened and achieved its peak over the central Atlantic. Lester eventually went on to hit Florida as a C3 storm Marisa 140mph Severe Gulf of Mexico Storm that formed just west of Jamaica. Marisa strengthened very quickly and peaked at a mid level C4 storm, Peak occurred just 50 miles from New Orleans. Marisa eventually hit New Orleans with 120mph winds. New Orleans got flooded and severe damage across the city. The Superdome acted as a safe-haven during the storm. The city went under state of emergency; approved by President Trump. Nathan 70mph Northern GOM storm. Nathan formed just days after Marisa, and was history making. Both Nathan and Marisa in the Gulf together. Nathan peaked just a day before Marisa landfalled. The pictures were stunning. For being a small storm, Nathan was well built and had a good development. Nathan hit Texas as a weak tropical depression. Ophelia 110mph Open Ocean Major hurricane, creating the Mid-September Trifecta. Ophelia formed 200miles west of the Carolinas and strengthened rather quick. Ophelia too was very well built with a great form. Ophelia hit the Carolinas at peak intensity causing considerable damage. Patrick 145mph Patrick formed at the end of September in the Caribbean Sea. Patrick like the recent preceding major hurricanes strengthened really quick. Patrick peaked 250 miles north of Puerto Rico. Patrick hit PR with c2 winds of 100mph. Patrick headed north gaining strength, peaking off the coast of Florida. As Patrick continued north, it started to weaken. It eventually dissipated off the coast of the Carolinas. Riley 115mph October Major, Riley formed 1000 miles from Florida, heading right for it. Riley got to about 600 miles away when it turned away and headed north. At that point Riley was already a C2. Riley eventually peaked at C3 off the coast of Virginia. The storm weakened as it moved into New England as a C1 hurricane. Widespread power outages occurred and some damage. Sergio 115mph Riley's "twin brother" in a sense. Sergio formed right behind Riley, and both heading in a similar direction. Sergio turned north too, as a c3. Sergio turned over to hit Virginia. Sergio hit VA as a C2 storm, causing considerable damage, heaviest at the shores. Tammy 70mph Mid ocean tropical storm. Tammy formed in early November, and therefore since waters were cooling down, Tammy stayed small. Tammy was also a very short lived storm. Category:Delcore's Category:Delcore's Tropical Cyclone Seasons Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons Category:Atlantic hurricanes